<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He loves me, he loves me not by Valufics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386183">He loves me, he loves me not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics'>Valufics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m sorry about how things ended earlier, I still care about you, but we just can’t be together, I love someone else."<br/>Lu read the text she received from Guzman. She rolled her eyes throwing her phone into her small designer bag before taking a large sip from the martini in front of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He loves me, he loves me not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi readers! so this was another request I got, hope you guys enjoy it!<br/>also - I wrote this as if things happened differently on the show itself, if that makes sense? Once you read it you will understand what I mean lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I’m sorry about how things ended earlier, I still care about you, but we just can’t be together, I love someone else. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lu read the text that she received from Guzman. She rolled her eyes throwing her phone into her small designer bag before taking a large sip from the martini in front of her. She took a deep breath not wanting to cry in public, <em>she’d never</em>, but the events of earlier couldn’t just be brushed off. Guzman broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but think what did Nadia have that she didn’t? Why her? After everything she did for Guzman.</p><p> </p><p>She finished off her drink before ordering another. Carla convinced her to come out tonight to get her mind off of things, but now she was nowhere to be found. <em>Typical</em>. She knew the only way to deal with her heartache right now was to get drunk and go home.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you,” Valerio slide up next to her at the bar breaking her away from her thoughts. His goofy smile brought her some sort of comfort. Something she very much needed right now. The bartender placed another martini in front of her, she picked it up taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it that type of night?” He asked as he eyed her drink before ordering himself a bottle of champagne.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just not in the best mood,” She avoided his eye contact. She knew if he’d look her in the eyes, he’d be able to tell something was very much wrong and she didn’t want that. She didn’t want everyone knowing her business. Especially Valerio.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to talk about it?” He grabbed the bottle of champagne in front of him giving the bartender his card. She shook her head staring at her drink before taking another large sip. He watched as she downed it. He could feel that something wasn’t right, and it wasn’t that she was just in a bad mood. He knew his sister too well.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu…” He softly touched her arm that was resting on the bar. His touch giving her goosebumps. She knew in his voice he was about to ask her a million and one questions that she didn’t feel like answering. She pulled her arm away before looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Val, I just want to be alone.” Their eyes met for a brief moment before she looked back down at her empty glass. She waved the bartender down for another.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to take it slow, ok?” He just looked at her for a few moments before deciding to walk away. He knew with Lu hounding didn’t work. It would only make her upset. He walked over to his section where a few of his friends were to open the bottle. He poured himself a glass before sitting down to keep an eye on her. He knew she only acted like this when something serious happens. He had a suspicion it was regarding Guzman, but he couldn’t be sure.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as she downed one drink after the other, he couldn’t help but be worried. There was no one he cared about more than Lu. He finished his glass of champagne filling up another one. He looked back up to see her stumbling her way to the bathroom, dropping her phone on the way. He sighed knowing his night was about to get cut short because he would need to take her home. He walked over to pick up her phone that was left behind and stood by the bathroom door waiting for her. He glanced down at the phone seeing an unopened message from Guzman. He knew he shouldn’t be in her business like that, but he couldn’t help but look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry about how things ended earlier, I still care about you, but we just can’t be together, I love someone else.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He read the message and sighed closing his eyes for a moment. He knew it. And as much as he didn’t want Lu to be with Guzman, he felt bad for her. She didn’t deserve that. He slipped the phone in his back pocket waiting for her to come out. She finally swung the door open about to walk out but trips instead, Valerio catching her instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay definitely time to take you home, come on.” He holds her up as she tries to push him away.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Im fine Val, I don’t need your help,” She slurred. He rolled his eyes as she reached into her bag trying to find her phone. He pulls it out of his back pocket holding it in front of her. She stares at it for a few seconds and frowns, grabbing it from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch my phone,” She shoves it in her purse and attempts to walk away but he quickly grabs her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking you home Lu, whether you like it or not. You’re too drunk.” He pulled out his own phone to call them a Cabify as she still attempts to get out of his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not! I’m fine! I-I just need another drink,” He shakes his head not even about to entertain her. He knew she was going through it, but there was no way he was going to let her have another drink. He walks her out of the club to wait for their Cabify as she still attempts to fight him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu calm down, please. You’re wasted. You need to go home and get in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you this? I don’t need you to fucking take care of me!” She shouted, shoving him. She hated it when he tried to play big brother.</p><p>He did his best to compose himself and ignore her because he knew how drunk she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Acting like you’re better than me right now,” She drunk laughed rolling her eyes “All you do is take drugs and spend your time and money here,” She pointed over at the club that they had just walked out of. “At least dad likes me!”</p><p> </p><p>Valerio could feel himself getting heated. She always loved to take it too far.</p><p> </p><p>“You may be upset at Guzman for breaking up with you but don’t fucking take it out on me!” He shouted back, but in an instance regretted it<em>. Fuck</em>. Her expression changed from angry to hurt as tears wheeled up in her brown eyes. She turned away from him not wanting him to see her cry as if he hadn’t a million times before.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu…I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean that...” He sighed running his hand over his face feeling like a complete idiot. “I shouldn’t have brought that up. But if it means anything, he doesn’t deserve you; he never did. You’re way too good for him.” He walked up behind her placing his hands on her waist, but she pulled away without saying anything. She took a few moments before turning back to look at him. Tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what you wanted right? You wanted him to dump me. Well congrats. You got your wish!”  He sighed looking at her shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu, I’d never want you to be hurt or upset. I care about you too much. All I want is for you to be happy.” He got closer to her and used his thumb to wipe off her tears caressing her cheek softly. She closed her eyes for a few moments just letting them fall. She was far too drunk and emotional right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Just take me home please,” She said softly finally opening her eyes to look at him. He nodded before pulling her in for a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. He hated seeing her like this.  </p><p> </p><p>The Cabify finally arrived and he helped her get in. The ride home was quiet. They pull up and tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake up their dad. He takes her hand upstairs leading her to her room so he could help her get to bed closing the door as quietly as he can behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Lu makes her way and drops down on her bed lying flat on her back as her legs dangled on the edge. He just watched her for a second before making his way to sit beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me help you get in bed, Lu” She didn’t say anything, but slowly sat up. He leaned over to take off her heels and throw them to the side, his hands brushing softly up her legs before slowly putting them back down.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated for a moment thinking maybe he shouldn’t do this, but Lu was drunk right now, and she needed him. Needed him to help her get in bed. That’s it. There was nothing wrong with that right? He’d just help her and walk out. He nodded to himself as if the devil on his shoulder had just won. He swallowed hard before moving his hand to her back to slowly unzip her dress. His fingers slowly grazing her soft bare skin. She softly bit her lower lip feeling his touch, giving her goosebumps.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up letting her dress fall to the floor. He tried his hardest not to stare, but his eyes were drawn to her. Her perfect body that was in front of him. He wanted to touch every inch of her soft skin, but he couldn’t. Not now. He shook his head coming back to life before getting up and getting her a t-shirt to sleep in.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me help you,” He cleared his throat standing in front of her unfolding the t-shirt in his hand. She looked up into his lust filled eyes giving him a slight smirk before reaching behind her back to undo her bra letting it drop as well. He tried to look away, but he knew exactly what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like its something you haven’t seen before.” She laughed softly getting closer to him running her hands up his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu stop messing around,” He choked out, still not looking at her. “P-Put this t-shirt on so you can go to bed.” He cleared his throat once more slightly pulling away but not having the strength.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me.” She whispered as her hands dug into his curly hair playing with it softly. He groaned at the feeling. She knew she had him.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t, you’re drunk. You just need to sleep this off” He finally looked at her. Her perfect breasts in front of him made it hard for him to concentrate on anything else. She leaned up to kiss his lips softly pulling him back closer. He couldn’t help but kiss her back as much as he tried to fight it. His hands snaked around her waist and down to grab her ass softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu..” He pulled away from the kiss using all his strength. His eyes still closed pressing his forehead against hers trying to fight his urge to fuck her right here and now.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Val,” She whined playing with the curls in the back of his head before moving one hand down to rub his obvious hard print through his dark jeans. He instantly groaned at the feeling wishing she didn’t have such an effect on him. He opened his eyes to look at her and grab her hand to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be best if we didn’t, not now” He shook his head causing her to frown. She was drunk and hurt about the events of earlier and as much as he wanted to take advantage of the situation, he didn’t want it to happen like this.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re really going to make me do it myself?” She pulled away to stand in front of him, her fingers lingered at the sides of her black lace tong before slowly taking it off. He bit his lower lip once more watching as her underwear slid off hitting the floor. She was making this unbelievably hard for him.</p><p> </p><p>She took a step back to sit on the bed once more slowly parting her legs. Her eyes locked onto his as her hand made its ways in between her thighs. He swallowed hard watching as her hand reached her folds. He knew he was about to break the moment a moan escaped her lips. He had to have her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Val,” </em>She moaned knowing it would drive him crazy. Within seconds he started to undo his jeans pushing them down along with his boxers. His hard dick sprung out causing her to smirk. She pulled her fingers out and got up to get in front of him once more pulling off his shirt as he quickly pulled her in to kiss her hungerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling their bodies closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up, wrapping her legs around his hips feeling his rock-hard dick rub against her opening. She moaned into the kissing as he carried her back to the bed sitting down.</p><p>She positioned herself before slowly lowering on to his hardness.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck, finally</em>” He pulled away from the kiss to groan at the feeling. She bit her lower lip as she slowly began to bounce up and down his dick. He moved his hands from her hips up her back touching every inch of bare skin. He used one hand to dig into her dark brown hair tugging it a little leaning her head back before kissing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Val,</em>” She moaned again as her nails dug into his back. He placed kisses all over her neck before finding a spot to suck on. She continued to bounce up and down on him hard before he grabbed her to lay her down on the bed hovering over her. She quickly pulled him back down to attack his lips as he thrusted back into her keeping a hard and fast speed going. She bit down on his lower lip sucking at it hard before releasing it to moan.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck Val, yes! Faster!</em>” She moaned loudly into his ear causing him to groan. Nothing turned him on more than when she told him what to do and how to do it, but he had to keep her quiet so no one would hear them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shhh Lu</em>,” He covered her mouth before building up speed thrusting into her hard and fast as her legs wrapped around his hips. Her hands found their way down to his ass gripping it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ugh Lu, I’m close</em>” He growled feeling himself far deep inside her, her hips moving against his as she began feeling her walls slowly clench around his hard dick. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as his hand muffled her loud moans letting her orgasm take over.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck! Lu!” </em>He growled once more cumming hard inside her before collapsing on top of her. Both breathless.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to slowly pull out of her, but she held onto him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t, not yet” Her face buried in his damp chest. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, holding her. He wanted this feeling to last forever. Just them. He kissed her forehead softly as she began to let him go.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up to wrap herself with her throw blanket before crawling under her covers. Valerio slowly sat up to look at her before getting up to gather his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me.” Her voice was almost a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? Is that what you want?” His eyes met hers. She nodded pulling down her covers for him to get in next to her. He couldn’t help but grin as he made his way next to her crawling in. She cuddled into him hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being there for me Val, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I really didn’t mean it.” She looked up at him as he slightly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you didn’t. It’s okay. You can literally say anything to me, and I will <em>always</em> forgive you, Lu. Never forget that.” He kissed her forehead once more holding her. She couldn’t help but smile at his words. She knew he meant them, which also made her feel sad at the same time. She wished that things were different, that they could actually have a chance together one day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always appreciate feedback :) thanks!</p><p>moonxbabe.tumblr.com for requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>